All The Things She Did
by Queerio
Summary: Set in High School.Shane is known as a player however, She isn't looking to date anyone or to hook up.She just wants to survive High School and make it to University. That is until a new girl comes along. AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN : Hey guys so I hope you enjoy this story. I decided to write it after noticing there wasn't that much L Word fanfic about Sharmen (plus they are my favourite couple). Just read it, tell me what you like, don't like etc. Also if you review then it encourages me to write more for you wonderful people and I can work on giving you what you want as I don't have a set idea fo where I'm taking this chapter.

* * *

><p>It was early, far too early for Shane to be up. The fact that she hadn't even slept made it worse. She had been on her laptop for most of the night, drinking Mountain Dew and scrolling through her dashboard on Tumblr. Not very productive but it was something that she enjoyed.<p>

However, when it got to the point of 7 in the morning and she was still up refreshing the page it wasn't that enjoyable.

She had been suffering from mild insomnia for a while now. Ever since school started back in fact. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't sleep, something that was effecting her grades and her ability to work well.

However, she persevered. With every bit of energy that she had, Shane dragged herself from bed and grabbed a towel off the radiator. It was so warm she couldn't help but hold it against herself as she walked towards the bathroom.

Slowly she locked the door and began to strip, being extra careful not get her clothes wet.

When she was fully naked she turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up, as she waited she placed her discarded clothes on the radiator and brushed her teeth. Once those tasks were completed and she deemed the water in the shower to be warm enough she climbed in.

As she let the warm water beat against her aching muscles her thoughts began to wander. Today she had a test in History, something that she was not looking forward to. She also had a practical in Biology, though that would be bearable as she had Alice with her.

Once Shane's muscles had relaxed a bit she began to wash her hair and herself, making sure she used the tea tree shampoo and conditioner. For some reason the smell made her feel stress-free .

After spending far too long in the shower Shane got out, the cold air hitting her immediately and making her shiver slightly. She grabbed her towel and began to dry herself softly and then wrapped the it around herself and putting her dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Shane unlocked the bathroom door and made a quick run for her room.

Once inside she let the towel drop and walked over to her closet.

To say Shane owned a lot of black clothes was an understatement. Nearly everything she wore was black, apart from her shoes which were either boots or neon coloured trainers.

She reached in and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans along with a Ramones T-shirt. Then she went over to her drawers and grabbed her favourite pair of Star Wars boxers. Once she had gotten dressed she grabbed a pair of socks and her brand new Batman Hi-tops. She loved these shoes, especially since she has spent over $40 on them.

Once fully dressed she grabbed her sunglasses and leather jacket. Then headed downstairs and grabbed her i-pod.

She then went to the kitchen and put a pop tart in, she freaking loved these things. To her they were like crack, her other addiction being coffee, although being awake enough she decided to grab one when she headed to school.

Once her tart had popped Shane grabbed her keys and left. It was around 8:10 so she knew she had plenty of time to go by Starbucks.

She pulled out her Samsung Galaxy phone and text Alice and Dana, knowing that they were both with each other.

'_hey whores, gonna go by starbucks. U want your usual?'_

She knew that they would reply yes and give her many thanks when she delivered the precious caffeine filled drinks to them later.

Shane approached her car and unlocked it, sliding into the driver's seat and placing her bag in the back.

She pulled off the street and headed straight to Starbucks, knowing it would be mostly empty at this time in the morning, there was usually the odd business men getting a coffee to perk him up for his early meetings but barely anyone else.

After a quick trip in and a successful picking up of caffeine, and not getting a parking ticket, Shane sped away to her next destination : Alice's house.

As she pulled into Alice's drive Shane pulled a cigarette out and lit it up. She then got her phone out and read the predictable text from Alice saying her and Dana needed a pick me up and to hurry the fuck up.

She then called Alice's cell phone. After the third ring her ever perky best friend picked up.

"What?" oh how she has missed doing this.

"Get your asses out here or your coffee will get cold and you won't have a cigarette to collect off me".

"I hate you, you're such a whore sometimes" Shane blocked Alice out, knowing what she was going to say, line for line.

"Alice, just get out here with Dana please, I've had no sleep again and just want to get today over with". On that note Shane hung up and took a long drag from her cigarette. She was not in the mood for Alice and her grouchiness this morning.

After a five minute wait her best friends emerged from the house, Dana biting into an apple and Alice just scowling at Shane through the windshield. In that moment Shane knew it was going to be a hellish ride to high school.

Dana was the first to greet Shane, oblivious to the contempt coming from Alice right now.

"Please tell me you got us coffee and lots of it?".

"Why, had a long night?" Shane asked with a tone of suggestion and an eyebrow raise.

Dana blushed and didn't answer, meaning Shane got the answer that she expected.

"Your coffee is in the back". She rolled her eyes and turned the heating up. The early morning cold getting to her.

As Alice entered the car Shane offered her a cigarette, a peace offering that Alice gladly accepted and waited for Shane to light.

Despite just having a cigarette Shane decided she needed another one, her lungs might hate her for it but she didn't care right now. Once both cigarettes were lit Shane started the engine and slowly pulled out, making small chatter with the two passengers.

When the girls pulled up to school they put a CD in and just sat there, listening to the upbeat sounds of Friday I'm In Love by The Cure.

This was pretty much how their morning went. Though on the odd occasion, when they had no tests or practical's they would smoke a bit of weed, just to chill them out for the day. Even Dana would have a drag or two, which surprised Shane, especially since Dana was so health conscious and always trying to stay on track for Tennis.

After half hour in the car they decided to get out and go see if any of their other friends had arrived yet, classes started in fifteen minutes but they still wanted to socialize.

* * *

><p>Would this day ever end? Shane felt like just walking out right now and driving home. In fact, if it wasn't for the simple fact that she was giving Dana, Alice and Helen a ride home then she would.<p>

The reason why this day was hell? Simple because of the girls at Shane's school and how they gossiped. Already t day the brunette had heard about how Jenny Schecter had cheated on her boyfriend with some random girl at a party.

She didn't care! It seemed as though the idiotic girls hadn't realized this though and decided to continuously tell her, she swore that the same girl had told her this bit of information five times now.

It wasn't just that that was getting to Shane though. It was also the fact that girls kept throwing themselves at her. As a matter of fact she had already gotten asked out and flirted with today by twelve different girls, just after they had told her the mindless gossip.

It also didn't help that around 90% of the girls that had asked her out were only interested in doing anything physical when they were of their face drunk.

It wasn't that Shane cared about that though, despite her reputation as a player. Shane has no idea how this reputation had started, especially since in her seventeen years on this planet she had only had one serious girlfriend and slept with 3 girls in total. Alice included in that tally, though they never talked about it.

It was getting tiresome having to knock the same girls back every week and get called a bitch or heartless because of it though. She just wanted a nice easy life and if she got a girlfriend then that would be pretty sweet too, however it wasn't something she was actively looking for; if it happened, it happened. No big deal.

To make the day seem a million times worse she had gotten an English essay back and had only received a C minus on it. Not that academia was a big thing for Shane but she still wanted to go to University, mainly for the experience of being out there on her own.

She planned on just opening up her own hair salon after that, one that wasn't pompous and haughty though. She hated places like that.

The one thing that was going to cheer her up was waiting through the class room doors though. Good ol' Alice would bring a smile to her face and right now she needed that.

No wonder she was called broody or miserable by most, when school was this irritating for her and she walked around with a pained expression on her face for most of the hours they were cooped up in the small building.

* * *

><p>After a deep breath and a small grimace Shane walked through the door, if only she knew then that what awaited her was far more than her best friend.<p>

As she entered the class she did a quick sweep, seeing if she might get yet another girl throwing herself at her. This time she was lucky and the class was mostly empty, bar a few jocks that gave her a respectful head nod.

Once she was done sweeping the room for any landmines she approached Alice who was sat at their usual table reading the Vagina Monologues.

"Shoot me please? You can tell everyone it was an accident" Shane asked the uninterested girl in a mock pleading voice.

Her only reply was a 'Hmmm'. It seemed that her best friend was too interested in the book.

"The school is on fire". Still only a half-hearted reply. For a moment Shane thought and then put her serious face on.

"I slept with Dana last week. I'm sorry but we are gonna runaway to Barbados now, she just doesn't love you anymore". A complete and utter lie, Dana was head over heels for Alice and would do anything the pixie like girls asked.

Again Shane got barely any reply. It was time to bring out the big guns.

"Jenny Schecter cheated on her boyfriend at some party the other night…..with a girl".

If that didn't get Alice's attention then Shane was going to start looking for sign of a demonic possession or some sort of mark that indicated Aliens had taken over the other girl.

"Are you kidding me? I mean I ALWAYS knew that Jenny was a bit off the straight and narrow but still…." She left the sentence hanging as she pulled a pen out from behind her ear and a pad. She then continued to scrawl notes on to a blank sheet of paper.

"Any idea who? Why? Dates? Was the sex good?". Shane almost wished she hadn't told the girl, as now Alice would bug her to no end about it, she was always like that when she heard gossip.

There were drawbacks to being friends with a reporter especially since Alice wrote the gossip bit of the school paper.

"Ugh, I'll tell you later. That or just ask Jenny yourself and see if you can get an exclusive interview, no doubt you'll try too.". Shane placed her bag on the floor as she said this and began pulling out the various items needed for class.

Once the room had filled out the teacher arrived and began the lesson or at least tried too. About five minutes in she was interrupted by a knock.

"Uhh hey, I was told to come to this class, I'm new and got a bit lost so sorry for being late".

Shane didn't bother looking up, just continued to doodle Pon and Zi in her notebook. They only looked up when they felt a nudge to the ribs from Alice.

When she did look up all the air left Shane's lungs. Standing there was the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen and that was saying a lot.

"I know you'll ask me to do an introduction so I'll just get right into it.." Now that Shane was paying attention she could fully appreciate this girl, no _woman's _voice. It was like she had died and gone to heaven.

".. I'm Carmen Pica De Morales, yeah I know, super long name but hey ho. I just transferred here and am already finding it a drag. I'm into Djing and would love to get into the music industry. I also play guitar in a band and enjoy long walks on the beach." She received a giggle from most class mates and then took a seat at the back.

Shane would have laughed too, except she was still trying to remember how to breathe.

One thing was for sure, she was definitely going to actively pursue this girl. As of this moment Shane McCutcheon was off the market.


	2. And So It Begins

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait between a new chapter guys, had some stuff going on. I hope you enjoy this one though and don't forget to review telling me what you'd like to see more of.  
>I'm also gonna apologise for any typos you mgiht see in this, I really don't proof read my things before posting as I get distracted easily :.

Also, I'm just gonna shove the disclaimer bit here as I forgot to last time. *slaps wrist*

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing XD

* * *

><p>Alice had mercilessly made fun of Shane when Biology was let out, especially when they met their friends for lunch. Throughout the entire journey to McDonald's Alice had told all of their friends about Carmen and Shane's reaction to seeing her, this was the first and hopefully last time that Shane would ever get compared to a 14 year old boy.<p>

It got so bad that half way through their tasty fast food binge Shane asked Bette if she could take Alice back to class, not wanting to have to listen to her best friend tease her any longer.  
>Bette kindly agreed, only after making a deal that she got to hear all about Carmen first hand from Shane later that night.<p>

When they arrived back at school Shane bolted it from her car and went straight to her English class. Despite not enjoying academia in general, Shane loved English. It wasn't a subject where the answer was right or wrong, it was entirely opinion in a way, plus it was a subject that she was actually passing.

Even with the trip out for lunch Shane was early to the classroom. Rather than just standing awkwardly outside and shuffling her feet, she decided to enter the class and take a seat close to the back. Once she was situated comfortably she grabbed a book out of her bag and picked up from where she left off.

After what only seemed like a few seconds she heard a voice say something to her.

"….here?". The voice was soft yet raspy at the same time, Shane swore blind she recognised it.

And sure enough when she looked up she saw the face of Carmen.

"Wha?" oh Shane was so smooth, she cleared her throat and tried again. "Sorry, what did you say? I was a bit too engrossed in my book." She sent a mock glare at said book and then made eye contact with the Latina in front of her.

"I was just wondering if I could sit here?" she pointed towards the seat next to Shane and made a little head nod, just so she was clear.

"Oh. Right, sure, no one ever usually sits there and it isn't like we have a seating plan in this class. Go right ahead." Shane smiled at the girl and removed her bag from the seat. She also took her legs off the table in front of her and sat up straight, obviously nervous.

"I'm Carmen." The girl shoved her hand out in an attempt to introduce herself properly. She also sat down next to Shane and glanced at the book the older girl had been reading.  
>"Ohhh The Perks of Being a Wallflower. That's an interesting book".<p>

"I'm Shane" she offered one of her signature smiles, then glanced at the book she was holding. "Yeah, it's one of my favourites, next to the Harry Potter books of course". She winced slightly, already she had lost any cool points she had built up in the mere seconds of meeting the brunette beauty.

However, she was surprised when she heard a giggle from right next to her.  
>"Yeah, those are pretty awesome books. Plus they got the casting for the film just right. I mean, who would have thought Hermione would have become such a hotty?".<p>

Shane couldn't believe what she heard. Firstly, that Carmen actually liked the books and secondly a hint towards the girl actually being…well interested in the same sex. It was like all her Christmas's had come at once.

She was about to reply when the teacher and other students filed in. Stupid classes interrupting her Carmen time.

Once class had started Shane had zoned out though, surprising since she was usually on the edge of her seat taking notes about everything the teacher said. The reason for her zoning out was the girl sitting next her, taking notes just like she should have been.

The only thing that made Shane zone in again was the teacher discussing a presentation, due in week 4.  
>"Your partners for this presentation can be found right next to you. Usually I would let you chose your own partners, but after what happened last time I am pairing you up". She sent a sharp look at Shane after making this point.<p>

Last time a presentation had to be done Shane and Alice paired up, this wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact they got high just minutes before they were due to give it. Being high and giving a presentation on Tipping the Velvet was not a good idea. If it wasn't for Shane's brilliant mind then they would not have passed that assignment at all, something that Alice was constantly reminded of.

It was no wonder that they were moved into separate English classes after that incident.

"The presentation can be on whatever you and your partner want, just keep it clean." Yet another look was sent Shane's way.  
>Shane locked her eyes with the teacher however and refused to back down, starting a staring contest right in the middle of class.<br>Although the teacher participated in this she also carried on with her speech.

The only think that broke Shane out of this encounter was a piece of paper that had been pushed towards her. She sent a pointed glare at the teacher and then looked down and the crumpled sheet in front of her.

'_She really doesn't like you, does she? – C '_

Shane smirked to herself and then sent a fleeting look towards the other girl.

'_It's a love hate relationship. Especially since me and Alice got high when we did our last presentation. – S'_

She pushed the paper back to the other girl, in a ninja like manner really, and then waited for her reply, she instantly heard a snigger though.

Just as Carmen began replying the bell went and the teacher shouted some information to the pupils that were running out of the class.

Shane was about to talk to her new partner, try to find some more information about her, however the girl was gone without even looking at Shane.

Feeling a bit disheartened the short haired girl just packed her things away and got ready to leave. It was then that she saw the paper left on the table. It confused her first but when she unfolded it she saw Carmen's name along with numbers.

Shane had managed to get the girl's number without even asking for it, this made her undeniably happy. It also meant that Carmen was at least interested in her, particularly since underneath the phone number there was a message:

'_Call or text me some time. It would be good to have some one on one time together, plus I need someone to catch me up with English and I hear you are the best at it. ;) x x x'_

* * *

><p>Shane couldn't wipe the grin off her face, no matter how hard she tried. It didn't go unnoticed by her friends either, yet they didn't say anything knowing that Alice had already used up all of the older girl's patience that day.<p>

When she got home she immediately text Carmen, nothing too formal yet not too laid back either. She then put her phone away and started on cooking dinner for her younger brother, he was coming over for a visit tonight and she wanted him to enjoy himself.

At 6.00pm on the dot Shane heard the front door open and the loud steps of Shay in the hallway, that boy would never grow up to be a burglar, that's for sure.

"I'm in the kitchen. I got some awesome movies for us tonight too, you best be ready to piss your pants little man, tonight is all about the horror".

"Pftt as if, you just want me here so you'll be less scared". He was a cocky bastard some times.

After their delightful meal in which they has a 'who is the best walrus' competition they settled down to watch a few movies, completed with lots of junk food.

When 11pm rolled around Shay was fast asleep, so Shane carried him up to his room and tucked him in. Making sure he had the dinosaur night light plugged in, just because he was a huge baby after scary films.

She then went down stairs and began tidying a little. Only then did she remember to check her phone for a reply from Carmen. It didn't say much but it was a start.

Thinking that the girl was most probably asleep by now Shane just decided to reply in the morning, at a more reasonable hour. Instead she grabbed her phone and called Bette, deciding that she would have to talk to her at some point.

Once she had finished up talking to Bette she washed the dishes and set them aside to dry. Thinking that the house finally looked presentable again Shane decided to try and do some homework, despite it being one in the morning.

Some people may find Shane's living arrangements weird but she loved having it like this, she was independent from the age of six and by the time her 15th birthday rolled around she had gotten emancipated from her dead beat parents. Now all she had to worry about was her and Shay, though he had an actual family that cared for him….well an actual dad that did. Their mother was in Vegas the last Shane heard.

She had a house, a car and she was happy, it was almost like she was living the American dream already and she was only in her mid-teens. She could do anything she wanted now and she was happy about that.

After an hour of hard work Shane passed out at her desk. The insomnia was really catching up with her and she just couldn't help it, she was lucky in the fact that Shay would wake her in time for school tomorrow and if he slept through then she knew that she could rely on Alice coming and waking them both up.

After all it was her turn to drive.


	3. Rebel Rebel

Shane woke up to the obnoxious sound of a horn beeping. Nothing registered with her at first, just that she had a post it note stuck to her face and a small pool of drool had formed on the table in front of her.

When she finally got her bearings she managed to distinguish the horn that was repeatedly being blown at her and the voice of her best friend sounding very pissed off.

"Shane, get your skinny white ass out here!" That was Alice...a very pissed off Alice.

Shit.

Shane jumped and ran to the front door, she swung it open with such force that she was surprised it was still on it's hinge.

"Ten minutes, ten minutes are all I need Al, please?" She bolted from the door before getting an answer and went straight to her room.

Alice burst into giggles as soon as Shane was gone, as did Dana. It wouldn't have been funny if it was anyone else, but just because it was Shane it was hilarious, the hilarious thing being their best friends attire.

Shane had answered the door in her bright blue turn me on boxers, a sight that neither of the girls would ever forget.

They eventually left the safety of Alice's car and entered Shane's house, choosing to sit in the comfy reclining chairs and wait for Casanova to re appear.

Shay joined them shortly after looking wide awake. There was some polite, yet awkward conversation made with him.

Alice received glares from Dana due to her swearing in front of the boy, however, Alice just rolled her eyes and continued telling Shay a story that involved a McDonalds McGang Bang and how his sister could dislocate her jaw.

"That is a lie and you know it Alice, just because I have a bigger mouth than most", Shane had now re-appeared, dressed fully in some...non-Shane clothes.

"Yeah, good thing it's full of s-" Alice paused as soon as she saw Shane, she then proceeded to wolf whistle. "What is that, is a certain Shane McCutcheon actually dressed up? You don't even look this smart for job interviews".

Shane just glared at Alice and walked away, towards the car parked out front.

"We have to drop Shay off at school then we can head to Starbucks, as long as we go through the drive-thru." She just wanted some coffee now, but she had to take care of her lil bro.

As soon as Shay was out of the car Shane pulled a fresh cigarette out of the pack and lit it up. Once she was sure the cigarette had been lit to her standard she tossed the pack towards Dana, who took two cigarettes, one for herself and one for Alice.

Shane then leant forward and changed the radio station, putting on some alternative radio channel, she immediately recognised the song as Crystalised by The xx. She loves this song, out of the corner of her eye she saw Alice grin, despite denying it, Shane knew that she loves this band.

The brunette then leant back in her seat and pulled out her phone, she was surprised to see that she had six new messages. She looked at the most recent ones, both from Alice, texting her about being awake and ready.

She smirked and then deleted the texts. The other four were off Carmen.

The first one was a playful comment about Shane not answering her last text and how she must have an early bed time or something.

The next two were just statements about how bore Carmen was. The last one was a message telling Shane that she needed to come find her in the car park tomorrow and that she had something for her.

She perked up at this point and was even willing to skip her daily caffeine intake to get to the school car park. However, she knew that if that happened then Alice would possibly kill someone, hell , Shane thinks even she would seriously injure someone.

Instead the tomboy typed a quick reply to the text:

Hey, sorry. I kinda passed out after days of being an insomniac. I have to stop off at Starbucks first, be at school soon, see you there. - S

As soon as they pulled up in the school car park, Shane grabbed her bag and dashed to the meeting point that Carmen had mentioned. As she arrived she saw Carmen lounging in her car.

Instead alerting the brunette of her arrival she opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat.

"Yo." Before she could even reply Shane had put her feet up on the dash and gotten her tobacco out of her bad. "Want some?". She waggled her eyebrows and flashed a small bag of weed at Carmen.

"You are a bad influence," the girl smirked, "hurry up before the bell rings.".

Shane rolled the spliff dutifully and allowed Carmen to have the first few drags. As Carmen lit up the tomboy rolled up the windows of the car and put on some CD she found in Carmen's glove compartment.

A few minutes later Ed Sheeran's album started playing.

"This album is amazing." She bopped her head along and smiled as Carmen handed her the rest of the spliff.

"You like him?" Carmen smiled shyly at the other girl.

"Yes. I got his most recent album as soon as it came out, I'm still waiting to order the others". Shane had always had an odd taste in music, one minute she could be listening to Tegan & Sara and then skip straight to some Slipknot, only to then mellow it out with some Katie Melua.

She was a bit of an odd ball.

After some silence Shane checked her watch, the late bell would have already rung by now so she thought it would be pointless to go to class.

"So...what did you wanna talk about?" she became shy and awkward as she asked this. Two things you would never associate with her usually.

"I just wanted to talk to you, you know, hang out a bit before class." Carmen bit her lip as she said this and gave Shane a look that was hard to decipher.

"Well, class started about five minutes ago, so we have a long time to hang out now. Wanna...I don't know, go for a drive?" She was never this unsure with girls, but there was something about Carmen that brought out in her.

"Well if we missed the first class then we may aswell just skip the rest of the day." The latino raised and eyebrow, as if she was testing how much of a 'rebel' Shane was.

"I'm game if you are" Shane replied as she grabbed her seat belt and clicked it into position.

Carmen turned the engine over and just reversed out of the car park.


End file.
